Ethereal Islands
These are Island home to one of every each one Element Ethereal Monster. (Ghazt, Grumpyre, Reebro, Jeeode, and Humbug) The islands are you guest it Plasma Island, Shadow Island, Mechanical (Mech) Island, Crystal Island, and Poison Island. If your wondering about the 3 and 4 element monster names those are made up by me. They are from the page "3/4/5 Element Ethereals". Go check it out sometime!!! (Squeed and Dragoon are Statues not made up.) There are 5 natural monsters (Entbrat, Deedge, Riff, Shellbeat, and Quarrister) witch can be bought for (1000 diamonds) in the shop or breed them with a 4 element + 3 element to get it free but, this time around they're not easy. Their elements will be diffrent from their original island elements and, those are actually not much of a diffrence Entbrat = Plant, Deedge = Cold, Riff = Air, Shellbeat = Water, and Quarrister = Earth. Note: You can't breed with the 5 Naturals or Wubbweo lana * Ghast 1 element * Grumpyre 1 element * Jeeode 1 element * Humbug 1 element * Entbrat 1 element * Wubbox/ 1 element * Whisp 2 element * Sox 2 element * Jellbilly 2 element * Boodoo 2 element * Kazilleon 2 element * Fung Pray 2 element 3 * Veltyr 3 element * sharty sharoty 3 element * goiu 4 element Shadow Island Shadow Island Monsters * Grumpyre 1 element * Reebro 1 element * Jeeode 1 element * Ghazt 1 element * Deedge 1 element * Wubbox 1 element * Whisp 2 element * Nebulob 2 element * Sox 2 element * Arackulele 2 element * Boodoo 2 element * Bellowfish 2 element * Lyrezard 3 element * Ro Bat 3 element * Ayliens 3 element * Squeed 3 element * Beatle 4 element Mechanical Island Mechanical Island Monsters * Reebro 1 element * Jeeode 1 element * Humbug 1 element * Grumpyre 1 element * Riff 1 element * Wubbox 1 element * Arackulele 2 element * Boodoo 2 element * Kazilleon 2 element * Bellowfish 2 element * Dragong 2 element * Fung pray 2 element * Ckroack 3 element * Rubie 3 element * Snapurtle 3 element * Ayliens 3 element * Flutterfluet 4 element Crystal Island Crystal Island Monsters * Jeeode 1 element * Reebro 1 element * Ghazt 1 element * Humbug 1 element * Shellbeat 1 element * Wubbox 1 element * Nebulob 2 element * Sox 2 element * Jellbilly 2 element * Bellowfish 2 element * Dragong 2 element * Fung Pray 2 element * Lyrezard 3 element * Hornit 3 element * Rattle Shake 3 element * Rubie 3 element * Saphyre 4 element Poison Island Poison Island Monsters * Ghazt 1 element * Humbug 1 element * Grumpyre 1 element * Reebro 1 element * Quarrister 1 element * Wubbox 1 element * Whisp 2 element * Nebulob 2 element * Jellbilly 2 element * Arckulele 2 element * Kazilleon 2 element * Dragong 2 element * Ro Bat 3 element * Hornit 3 element * Velotor 3 element * Ckroack 3 element * Scorpylphone 4 element